The Slothy Show\List of Episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the Slothy Show Season 1 (2018-2019) 1a. I Like Cookies (Pilot) Joey Convinces Slothy and Grace to rob Starbucks for their cookies. 1b. Door to Door Slothy and Joey go from door to door selling Candy bars to earn money so that Joey can fulfill a promise he made a year ago. 2a. Better then Money After watching him make the best sandwich ever, Mr, Woolbert hires Slothy as an intern. 2b. Joeyness After fainting from eating too many cookies, Joey has a series of fantasies that end abruptl and change very quickl. 3a. Illegal in all 12 Provinces Joey and Slothy steal a van just so they can go to Minecon 2018. 3b. Sub-off After Mr. Woolbert announces that he doesn’t have enough money for two paychecks, Jaiden and Slothy have a cooking contest. 4a. Fried Chili Cheese Dogs Slothy’s school introduces a new food item, and everyone can eat it except Slothy. 4b. Dinner at Slothy’s Fearing that he might be fired for a huge accident at work, Slothy invites Mr. Woolbert and his wife over for dinner, but Jaiden and Joey barge in uninvited, causing chaos. 5a. The Therapist will See you Now Jaiden resolves his mental issues by going to the therapist, but the therapist wants the Subway Cookie recipe! 5b. The Fishing Trip Joey convinces Slothy to leave work and go fishing with him even after Mr. Woolbert forbid them to. 6a. Banned from Baked Goods When Mr. Woolbert notices that Joey causes trouble whenever he consumes his cookies, he bans him from eating them. 6b. Love Ya Like a Table Slothy, Joey and Jaiden go to prom for the first time. 7a. The Subway within a Subway Mr. Woolbert Opens a portable Subway restaurant on rails, but trouble brews when Jaiden and Slothy get homesick. 7b. Da Club Slothy and Joey start a club, but Jaiden thinks that they are poisoning the minds of the innocent, and tries to keep people from joining it. 8a. Firehouse @ Subway Firehouse Subs has a mock civil war with Subway. 8b. I Hate Subs Subway closes down permanently, But Slothy and Jaiden have trouble adapting to Firehouse, the only other Sandwich shop in town. 9a. The Only Way to Dab Mr. Woolbert threatens to fire the next employee who dabs, but when Slothy and Jaiden dab in front of each other, it’s a matter of who tattles first. 9b. Hip Hop Hooray! Mr. Woolbert tries to promote Subway in a commercial-free concert broadcast. 10a. Edward lives with the RAW We dive deeper into the life of Mr. Woolbert. 10b. Method Madness Jaiden has to learn how to make Subway Cookies from Slothy. 11a. The Bubble Blows After being challenged by Jaiden, Slothy and Joey engage in a bubble blowing battle. 11b. Klondike Jacksfilms’ dog Klondike wanders onto the set of the Slothy Show. 12a. The I.O.U Slothy owes Joey $14, But keeps forgetting to pay it, driving Joey crazy. 12b. Snake Eyes Mr. Woolbert tries to keep Slothy from gambling away his contract at a new casino. 13a. Fishy Fridays Challenged by Slothy and Joey, Jaiden takes the risk of entering Big Tree Lake on a Friday night. 13b. Reanimated Slothy and Joey befriend a zombified wolf, who uses this friendship as a guise to try and eat them. 14a. Mr. Manatee Slothy and Jaiden build a new wheelchair for the school janitor, Mr. Manatee. 14b. The Cookies are poisoned! Jim (Firehouse Subs Manager) poisons a batch of Subway cookies, and Jaiden and Slothy must keep them from being sold or risk being sued. 15a. Contract After Slothy accidentally breaks his work contract, Jaiden tries to convince him to confess so that he will get fired. Episodes that almost didn’t air * Better than Money-this episode almost didn’t air due to a sex joke made by Jaiden. However, the sex joke was removed.